hmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Iacon Elite Guard
The Iacon Elite Guard are an Autobot unit in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Defending Iacon at all costs. Overview Formed in the days of the brutal war between Iacon and Vos, the Elite Guard have forged a name for themselves as one of the most efficient and reliable covert units in Cybertronian history. Initially conceived as a false-flag unit to sow discord and instability within the population of opposing cities, their effectiveness in the Vos-Iacon war saw them put to use in other conflicts, notably during the defence against the ever-expanding empire of Polyhex towards the end of the infamous Polyhex Wars, and in aiding to crush several uprisings by Hibernium, Iacon’s last remaining conquered territory. Although their initial focus was on false-flag and stay-behind operations, the surgical precision and perfect synchronisation which Evolution Prime was able to drill into his troops led to their appointment as the chief covert unit in Iacon’s military, often put to use against dissident elements of both opposing city-states and Iacon’s own populace. The number of political organisations, structured militias, terror cells, or rebellious elements of society who have been silenced by the Elite Guard – through whatever means were deemed necessary – has risen beyond count. Recruitment Like most specialist units, the Elite Guard have a high entry barrier, which is made all the more stringent by their unwavering loyalty to Iacon, often placing devotion to the city-state before their dedication to the Autobot cause. As such, the unit has historically been composed almost entirely of natives of the city, often drawn from the ranks of what was once Iacon’s vast standing army. Rigorously trained, the unit has never once surrendered in combat, and are loathe to leave their fallen behind, be they injured or dead. New recruits are never considered to have truly been admitted to the unit until they have completed their first solo mission, often a case of industrial sabotage against Decepticon munitions factories or spacebridge projects. Experience Recent events have seen the Elite Guard being deployed on Quintesson held worlds, their effectiveness rendering them the first choice in preparing a Quintesson planet for eventual Autobot takeover. Due to the number of missions they have undertaken against the Quintesson Empire – preceding both successful and unsuccessful invasion attempts – the Elite Guard have developed some of the most highly-regarded experience and skill against the Quintesson threat, and their kill ratio versus the malevolent race is now the highest recorded in the Autobot force. The elite and highly proficient nature of the Guard led to them being one of the units involved in the founding of the Autobot War Council, an organisation within which they have come to hold the highest rank, effectively making them one of the most powerful units in the entirety of the Autobot forces. The Autobot War Council The Iacon Elite Guard are the head unit of Autobot War Council. The Autobot War Council, or AWC, was the first band of Autobots to form together to bring solidarity to the Autobot ranks after the Decepticon group, the Renagade Decepticon Dissadents or RDD, was formed up. Now after the Great Data Wipe that spread across Cybertron, they will again lead the Autobots to victory. Members *Evolution Prime - Commanding Officer *Optimus Magnum - Ground Assault Officer *Phantom Rider - Air Assault Officer *Quantum Surge - Spec Ops Officer *Event Horizon - *Cataclysm - Medical Officer *Equilibrium - *Concussion - *Sonicshock - *Underground - *Ultimatum - *Algorithm - Security Officer See Also *The Archaicons, a rival group *Gothika Mortiis, another rival group